Lovers
by reooeky
Summary: Sequel to Partners. If you read the story, you know what's coming! KakuHidan, lemon, yoai, all that stuff...


Finally, I've managed to finish the sequel! I'm so proud of myself... I've had no time with school and such. I actually had this finished two weeks ago, but I went to Germany, and the only time I had to use a computer was when I checked my email; it was a school trip, and the teachers refused to give us time to rest... or shop. Anyways, hope you enjoy this; seeing as this is the first lemon I've ever written, there is a large possibility of it sucking...

Besides all that, the warnings include sex, some violence (only a itty-bitty bit), and sex. By the way, Hidan and Kakuzu do not belong to me... yet.

**dreams/flashbacks**, _thoughts_, everything else

Whelp... here we go!

* * *

**Lovers**

* * *

**Hidan turned from his defeated opponents. Before he could call out to Kakuzu, he saw one man-- nearly dead-- throw a kunai. It flew through the air at an incredible speed, hitting the left of Kakuzu's chest, directly over his heart, dead on, ripping clear though him.**

**Kakuzu looked down at the bleeding hole in his chest and stumbled back. He fell back wards, landing on his back with a thud. The wound continued to gush thick crimson blood. **

Hidan shot up in his bed. His skin was damp with sweat, and his heartbeat and breathing were erratic. he reached up to rub the last of the horrid vision from his eyes and was surprised to find tears running down his pale cheeks.

_It was only a dream_, he assured himself. He crawled out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom for a long shower

**Kakuzu was lying on the cold ground, his mind fogged with pain and confusion and chest throbbing. He kept his eyes closed and didn't move an inch, not wanting the pain to become any worse.**

**He head footsteps coming towards him, and then felt someone kneel beside him and lay their head on his shoulder. A fist began pounding on his chest, and he winced, about to yell at whoever was next to him. But when he heard a shuttering sob and felt his shoulder become wet, he stopped himself.**

**"H-how could you do this?!" he heard Hidan's voice sob. "Don't you dare d-die! You can't! You ju-ust fucking can't!**

**What would I do withou-without y-you?" The pounding on his chest became weaker. "I... I-l-love you..." **

Kakuzu smiled in his sleep, rolling over into a more comfortable position.

Just under a week had passed since Hidan's last mission, and the image of Kakuzu's limp body lying in the dirt was still fresh in his mind. He had been so convinced that Kakuzu had died, still not aware at the time that Kakuzu possessed not just the one heart that had been ripped apart by the kunai, but five.

**Hidan felt the body under his head move, and he cried out, cursing his mind for trying to trick him; dead was dead, and that was exactly what Kakuzu was.**

**He shuddered as he felt a large hand rest on his head; how could his mind keep playing such a cruel joke on him?**

**But when he heard a voice, hoarse from pain, he finally blinked and looked up.**

**"I'm fine, really. It's only one heart," Kakuzu said, looking down at Hidan's teary, confused eyes. "I still have four left, so stop your crying."**

**Hidan looked at him blankly for a moment before he began to sob harder, throwing himself onto Kakuzu and clinging to him like a lifeline.**

Hidan shook the memories from his head, not wanting to cry again. He had already burdened Deidara and Itachi with his feelings and fears after the mission-- and though Deiara insisted that listening to each other was just what friends do (Itachi had nodded in agreement, despite his demands that Hidan suck it up and move on with his life. It wasn't like Kakuzu had actually died.), he refused to bother them about it again.

Coming to the conclusion that he really needed to see Kakuzu at the moment, Hidan headed towards his room.

Knowing that Kakuzu's door would be locked, despite the fact that no one ever barged in without permission ( The untimely death of his first partner had insured this.), Hidan knocked loudly and repeatedly. A tired groan came form the inside of the room, and after a minute, Hidan heard heavy feet shuffling towards the door. When the door finally opened, Hidan had to try hard to keep the deep flush from reaching his cheeks, though small pools of dusty pink managed to seep onto his pale cheeks.

Kakuzu stood in his doorway looking down at Hidan, bare from the waist up. When he wasn't out on missions, Kakuzu didn't bother to keep himself completely covered when he slept. He rolled his shoulders back, and his defined chest pushed forward slightly with the small stretch. Just like his face and arms, Kakuzu's torso was covered with dark stitches; they crossed over each other, trailing downward before disappearing below the waistband of his pants.

"Hmm?" Kakuzu let out, tapping his foot impatiently

as he waited for Hidan to tell him what he wanted.

Hidan continued staring, following the small trail of black hair from Kakuzu's navel to the top of his pants with his eyes, until he heard Kakuzu clear his throat a second time.

Suddenly he remembering himself, Hidan snapped his head up. The pink bush on his face darkened to a crimson that rivaled the color of a rose.

"I w-was wonderi-ing," he managed to stutter, "if you'd like to have a quick spar..."

Kakuzu observed him for a moment, amused by the color of his face and the unsureness of his words.

"Just give me a moment," Kakuzu finally responded, walking back to his dresser to put on a shirt. He didn't bother with his mask or head-wrap.

When he was ready, they walked to the training rooms and chose the room at the end of the hall, which had several large platforms of varying heights and a high ceiling.

"So," Hidan said, finally having regained his composure, "how about no weapons or jutsus; just fists?"

"That's fine with me," Kakuzu replied, falling into a neutral fighting stance in the middle of the room.

"Alright then," Hidan said, taking the offensive and rushing at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu quickly shifted to a defensive stance, blocking the kick thrown in his direction before countering with a strong uppercut. The fight went on this way, both about evenly matched and neither gaining the upper hand for long, until Kakuzu was finally able to pin Hidan down upon one of the platforms.

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu from where he was pinned by a foot on his neck. He ran his tongue along his dry lips and breathed heavily.

"Good match," he finally forced out though his slightly constricted throat.

"I wish I could say the same," Kakuzu taunted, lifting his foot from his captive.

Hidan pouted, letting out an unhappy whine, and before Kakuzu had time to think, he had landed on his back and Hidan was kneeling on his chest.

"You're not being very nice," Hidan complained, putting an elbow on either side of Kakuzu's head and resting his own head on his hands. His face was only inches away from Kakuzu's.

Hidan felt Kakuzu's heartbeat quicken under his legs, and he gave him a mischievous little smile. Sliding his lower body downward, he slowly parted his legs to straddle Kakuzu's stomach. Hidan maintained eye contact and his small smirk the entire time while he moved to lie his body completely atop Kakuzu's. He tilted his head to the side slightly, his hair falling to one side and exposing his long neck and the part of his shoulder not covered by his loose shirt (which he had been forced to wear by Itachi. "You can't just walk around half exposed," he had said, pulling on the pair of pants that had previously been thrown onto a random kitchen cupboard.)

"Well?" Hidan questioned. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

Hidan moved his body lower, grinning wider when Kakuzu's heart raced under his own.

It had come to his attention not long ago that Kakuzu was having increasing difficulty controlling his desires when they kissed, and though Hidan was inexperienced in sexual matters, he knew he was more than ready to give himself to Kakuzu completely; he had come to realize that he had an intense need to satisfy the man he loved.

When Hidan pouted at Kakuzu's silence, Kakuzu finally gave in and reached up, pulling Hidan into a kiss. Unlike their usual slow kisses, this one quickly became intense as Kakuzu pulled Hidan further into him to deepen it. Kakuzu ran the tip of his tongue along the crease of Hidan's lips before roughly forcing his way into Hidan's mouth. Hidan whimpered as his tongue was encircled by Kakuzu's.

Hidan moved his hands to grasp the hem of Kakuzu's shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. He quickly removed his own shirt, not caring when heard it tear, and pressed himself back against Kakuzu; all he could think of was his bodies desperate need for more skin, more contact, more pleasure.

Moving purely on instinct, he moved down Kakuzu's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses and bites. With each small noise of pleasure that Kakuzu emitted, Hidan felt himself become aroused nearly to the point of pain. Finally reaching Kakuzu's pants, Hidan pulled them down, having to hold back a cry of surprise as Kakuzu's erect member was released.

Kakuzu was, in one word, massive. Hidan gulped and slowly lifted his hand to delicately run his fingers up the shaft. Kakuzu gasped.

Hidan's eyes widened and he licked his lips as he watched Kakuzu twitch and thicken under his touch. He lightly grasped Kakuzu's member and slowly stroked him. Kakuzu moaned out Hidan's name, his breath catching in his throat.

Precum began to leak from the head of Kakuzu's dick, and without even thinking, Hidan dipped his head down to lick it up. He moaned at the taste of his lover; though not entirely pleasant, the salty liquid made his head spin and his own cock throb with need. Kakuzu bit his lip, grabbing the back of Hidan's head and pushing down slightly.

When prompted by the pressure on his neck, Hidan parted his lips and took the tip of Kakuzu's cock into his mouth. When Kakuzu let out a low moan, Hidan lowered his head farther, taking more of Kakuzu into his mouth. Lifting his head back up, Hidan sucked on the head lightly, tonguing the slit and lapping up more precum. Lowering his head again, he let the tip touch the back of his throat.

Kakuzu thrust up into Hidan's mouth, and Hidan gagged. Recovering, he pushed Kakuzu's hips down and began to bobb his head, sucking hard.

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan through his pleasurable haze and moaned at the sight of his cock disappearing into Hidan's mouth. When Hidan swallowed around him, it was too much for him, and he pulled Hidan's head down, releasing into his mouth with a loud moan.

Hidan swallowed as much of the hot semen as he could, but some still dribbled down his chin as he released Kakuzu from his mouth and looked up at him. Meeting Hidan's gaze, Kakuzu pulled Hidan's face to his, licking the cum off his chin and kissing him deeply; Hidan responded instantly.

Sliding his hands down Hidan's back and under the waistband of his pants, Kakuzu squeezed Hidan's ass, massaging the taut globes. After helping Hidan take off his pants, he put the fingers of of one hand to Hidan's swollen lips, wrapping the other around both his and Hidan's members, stroking hard. The friction reawakened him instantly.

Taking Kakuzu's fingers into his mouth, Hidan licked and sucked them like he had just done to his cock. Removing his fingers after they were thoroughly wetted, Kakuzu trailed them down Hidan's spine and between his ass cheeks. Circling the puckered entrance lightly, he then slowly pushed one finger in to the second knuckle. Hidan squirmed at the slightly uncomfortable feeling, but moaned when Kakuzu began to slowly push it in and out of his tight body. When Kakuzu added two more fingers at once scissoring them, Hidan moaned, the slight sting arousing him further.

"Enough..." Hidan moaned, pulling Kakuzu's fingers out of himself and positioning his entrance over Kakuzu's member. Kakuzu took a hold of Hidan's hips to steady him as he sunk down onto his member.

They both moaned as Hidan pushed himself all the way down with one quick thrust. Taking only a few short moments to adjust to Kakuzu's size, Hidan lifted himself and then dropped back down. Kakuzu's grip on his hips tightened as he helped Hidan move and met him with his own upward thrusts,

Hidan moaned low in this throat, loving the burning pain of being stretched and filled. When the head of Kakuzu's length slammed against his prostate, Hidan screamed out his name and sprayed his seed over his lover's chest. The constricting of Hidan's muscles was Kakuzu's undoing, and he stiffened, spilling his seed inside his lovers tight channel.

Hidan pulled himself off of Kakuzu's now softening member and collapsed on his chest. Their sweat and cum mixed between them, but he paid no attention to the sticky mess. He was almost asleep when he heard Kakuzu address him.

"I heard what you said," he said. "When we were on the last mission, remember?"

Hidan nodded into the junction between Kakuzu's neck and shoulder.

"Well," Kakuzu continued hesitantly, "I never got to respond, and... I... I love you, too."

Hidan smiled dreamily and kissed the skin under his lips.

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear..." he slurred as they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

There you have it... and I know they were probably really OoC, but shuddup; it's hard to keep a non-canon pairing in character during a love scene. And I know the sex isn't as violent as I'm sure many of you were imagining it would be (and I know that some of you were hoping; you know who you are), but jesus, even they need some simple, straightforward lovin'. As for their behavior, here's what my general though process was while writing this: Hidan is stubborn, and he would take control of the situation, even when he ends up bottoming; and as for his teasing towards the beginning of the scene... you can't deny that that's totally hot. As for Kakuzu being so shy about admitting that he loves Hidan, I figure that he's been around for a helluva long time, so he probably hurt by someone in his past, which would also account for his reluctance to let himself get close to anyone. 

I hope you enjoyed this, and I love you all. Oh, btw, this is a few months after the end of **Partners**... lol, almost forgot to mention that...

And please excuse any spelling mistakes; my retarded laptop doesn't have any spell check... dammit.

If inspiration comes, I may write side stories to this with SasoDei and Kisaita, but we'll just have to see.

Until the next story, bye!


End file.
